Novel Techniques in Microscopy (NTM) is a new conference that will be launched on April 25-29 under the sponsorship of the Optical Society of America (OSA). The reason for this conference stems from a need, perceived by both the OSA and the biomedical optics community, for a conference that specifically focuses on the development of optical imaging techniques as opposed to applications. Particular emphasis will be placed on techniques designed to ultimately provide novel or improved modalities for biological or biomedical imaging. As such, this conference will be in an area of direct relevance to the National Institutes of Health, specifically NIBIB. The goal of this conference will be to facilitate interactions between inventors in the field, researchers and students, and industrial participants. Since this conference is new, the targeted number of participants will be modest, less than a hundred. If all goes well, it is hoped that it will henceforth be offered biennially. The main aims of this conference are: Aim 1: To identify and bring together the most promising technologies and scientists in microscopic imaging. Aim 2: To enable presentation and understanding of the key state-of-the-art methods and technologies. Aim 3: To promote interaction between the invited scientists and participating students, and to enable collaborations. Aim 4: To establish and strengthen relationships with industry participants for the development of new technologies. The purpose of this proposal to request funds to support young investigators and graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to attend this meeting.